Together Forever
by Minnie2910
Summary: Cato and Clove have been friends since they were five years old. At the age of twelve, they started dating. But, what will happen once they both enter the Hunger Games, and Cato starts cheating on her with another tribute? Will Clove make some unlikely allies? Rated T: for language, romantic scenes and violence (it is the Hunger Games)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but I thought, 'I couldn't do that to Clato!?' that would then be completely against everything I stand for! So, here is my Clato love story, and please, don't bug me about whether they will die or not, cause I have no idea, and will cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**xx Minnie xx**

We were just five years old when we met. He was a couple of centimetres taller than I was, and his dusty blonde hair was cut into a straight fringe. Ha, I can never imagine him with that now, his side swept fringe is famous amongst all girls in district two. But I know him the best. When we met, I was just starting out with my knife throwing. "You're pretty good with those. What's your name, I am Cato," he had a crooked smile on his face, I can still remember it now, after all these years.

"I'm Clove," I whispered. I was always a shy child, and making friends had never been a strong point. But, from that point on, we had been best friends. We trained together, and helped each other with everything, and went everywhere together. We were almost siblings, but that changed when I was nine.

That fateful day was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I was in an accident with my parents. I sustained a broken leg and fractured wrist, but that was mild compared to the fate suffered by my parents. They were killed. I had no other relatives, and was going to be sent to the orphanage. I hated the thought of it, so Cato and his parents offered to take me in. That was the day we became 'real' siblings. We even shared a room, and we were happy, very happy. Although I missed my parents, and a part of my heart had totally broken in two, there was a part of me that felt a strong connection with Cato. Though, at the age of nine, I had no idea what it was.

I kept my feelings hidden behind my brown eyes. They looked harsh and cold, but really I was a soft person, and the only one who knew about that side was him. On my twelfth birthday he finally confessed his feelings for me, and I told him I felt the same way. We started dating secretly, and kissing behind the pile of rock behind the school. It became 'our spot'. Those were the days, we were free, young, innocent, and no one had anything to worry about. We were only eligible for the Hunger Games when we turned eighteen, and even if we were drawn out, someone else would volunteer for us, so that was of no issue.

We eventually became public, and once Cato's parents found out, they were fine with us sleeping in the same room, yet, we were warned, if he got me pregnant, we were both kicked out of the house. It worked fine for us, and when it was cold, we would snuggle together in the same bed. My head rested on his chest. Yet, we never went any further than that, and were good kids.

Now, we are both eighteen, and still together. The whole district knows about us, and call us 'Clato'. I personally love the name, but it really pisses Cato off, he thinks it's stupid that we have a name. All the girls hate me, I know that, they all wish they went out with the hottest guy our age, and there have honestly been many attempts to kill me. I sleep with knives now, so if one of those deranged bitches decide to drag me out of Cato's grasp while I'm asleep – seems stupid, I know, but it has been attempted several times – I can just throw I knife at them, or at least threaten them with it.

School is the worst, they all throw me evil looks throughout class, and hate my guts. I just sneer at them, and they remember, I'm with Cato, not them, and they can't stop me. He loves my disinterest in them, he finds it cute apparently. At home is the only time I can be myself, and quite often I will be sitting on the couch doing my homework when Cato will come into the room, pick me up and hoist me over his shoulder. That's when I start screaming obscenities at him, and telling him to put me down. Once he ran over Mum – I know she's not my real Mum, but, she's the closest I've got now – and the three of us sat on the kitchen floor, laughing. God, he's a one of a kind.

I stand in the 18 year old girls section of the reaping. Mariestta, our district leader hovers over us all like a tracker jacker, waiting for her next victims. Cato and I have agreed, we are not going to volunteer, so either we get picked, or we are not in the games. Mariestta's obscenely long, fluoro yellow nails circle inside the girls bowl. She selects a slip of paper from the bottom of the bowl, and yanks it out with a fair amount of force, which is surprising, as she is the skinniest little thing, with a wig of hair, the ends dip dyed the same yellow of her nails. God, those Capitol people dress like monkeys. Wait, that's an insult to monkeys, oh well.

"And the female tribute for the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games is…" she says in her silly Capitol accent, and opens the piece of paper, "Clove Sevina!" Oh crap, it's me. I step forward, smoothing my skirt as I go, and try to keep my icy composure as I mount the stage. Soft Careers are not what the Capitol is after. "Do we have any volunteers?" Mariestta asks.

Ha, of course not. No one in their right mind would volunteer for me. Those girls want me to die, and they can't wait. "Go rot in hell Clove!" I hear a voice shout. Of course, its Mary Hackwell. She always had a thing for Cato, and hates me probably more than anyone else. Even though this offends me, I appear completely unfazed. I am going into the games, I have to win. I scan through the crowd, and spot Cato down near the stage. 'I love you,' he mouths to me.

"Well, now now, I know this is exciting, but there is no need to shout things at the tributes, understand? But anyhoo, lets decide who our male tribute shall be," she reaches into the second bowl this time, and pulls out, "Vincent Hambro!" he mounts the stage, and glares at me in the eye, he hates me, and always has. Though, I should be the one to hate him, after all, it is his fault that my parents are dead… "Any volunteers?" she asks. Cato lunges forward,

"I do!" he calls. Oh crap, the idiot.

"Well, come on up," she calls, and he mounts the stage, smirking at Vincent as he recedes. "Now, what is your name young man?"

"I'm Cato Hadley,"

"Well Mr Hadley, shake hands with your partner," we shake hands, the whole district know about us two, so something will be said.

"Oh look, it's the star-crossed lovers from two!" calls Mary.

"Piss off, bitch," calls Cato into the crowd. The Peacekeepers come and take a thrashing Mary away. Disrupting a reaping is punishable by death. She will be executed in front of the whole town tomorrow morning I predict. Ha, serves her right, don't mess with me and my man.

I purposely shift my waist length chocolate hair in front of my eyes, I might cry, and no one can see that happen. After the rest of the announcements, Cato and I are taken away, into the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit impatiently in my seat. No one will come to visit me, because everyone hates me. Cato will have heaps of visitors, and I will get none. I pace the room, there is no way we will make it out together, it's just not possible. I continue pacing when I hear the door creak open. In comes Mary Hackwell, of all people! I wish she would disappear sometimes…

"I'm sorry for what I said Clove. I didn't mean it. They're going to kill me tomorrow morning. I don't want to die! I hate the thought of death, please…" she whispers at me, her emerald eyes large, and shining in the dim light. "You have to help me! I swear I will never do anything like that again" begs Mary. There is no denying the desperation in her voice. I sigh, "Alright, Guards!" I call. They enter the room immediately. "Please, don't execute her, not yet at least. If I die, she stays alive, if I make it back, we shall see. I don't feel sorry for her, but…" I trail off, lost for words. What am I thinking, sympathy! For her!? Why does she deserve it? "Understood Miss Sevina," the Peacekeepers grunt, clearly displeased by my request, but how can they deny a tribute?

Mary is escorted out of the room, and I am alone once again. Then the door opens, again! In comes Mum, she's obviously just visited Cato. "Clove, honey, I'm sorry," she embraces me.

"I'm fine, really,"

"No, you're not. You love him, I know that, and you will lose him,"

"I know…" I spend the rest of her time in her arms, possibly for the last time.

Just as she is leaving, she turns to me and says, "if there is any way you can think of to get the both of you out, do it…" and she leaves, just as quickly as she came. I sit by the window, tears forming in my eyes. Why did he have to put us in this situation, it's stupid and unfair. Now one of us will have to die…

The Peacekeeper comes to the door to summon me. Quickly, I wipe the tears from my eyes, and remove all traces of them. Then walk to him waiting. Cato is there too, he gives me a reassuring smile, and I return it. Mum must have verbally beat the crap out of him for volunteering. There is no way we will both make it out. As we are escorted to the car, the heel on my shoes snaps, and I topple over backwards. Cato laughs, and so do I, and even the Peacekeeper does. Both boys help me up, and I slowly adjust to walking without the heel, but I must look like an idiot, because Cato keep stifling laughs.

We board the train, which looks remarkably like the wealthier houses in District Two. But this must be luxury to the outer districts, who have like, no money. I personally feel sorry for them, and so does Cato, but we can never let on that we do. If that were to be discovered, we would be whipped. That is the penalty for feeling sorry for those in those districts. But it is really unfair, especially when the Mayor and his family in our district get to bathe in money.

I am shown to my room, and I sit down on the bed. I take of my heels and rub my feet. They are literally about to fall off, that stupid shoe that broke has killed my foot. I change out of my lilac coloured dress and slip on something more comfortable, a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. The clothes on these trains are actually kind of nice. After lying down on my bed and making myself comfy, I slowly doze off to sleep.

A knock on the door awakens me. I sit up slowly, "Come in!"

"It's Enobaria, I'm your mentor for these games,"

"Oh, hey Enobaria," I smile. Enobaria is a very broad shouldered woman, and she has had her teeth surgically altered so that two are sharp, gold teeth.

"I's glad you have made yourself at home, but it's now time for you to come to dinner,"

"Oh, I'll be right there," I reply, and get up to brush my hair. One I am finished, I exit my room and go to the table.

I sit down to the left of Cato. He grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it. I smile at him. Brutus, the other mentor sits down on my right. "Well, well, well. Our new tributes huh? You seem pretty in shape to me," he states, giving us the once over.

"Avox," orders Mariestta, clapping her hands. A woman who is all dressed in red, and has blonde hair with sorry, green eyes approaches the table and nods her head in acknowledgement. "Bring us our dinner," she says, the Avox nods and scurries off. She quickly returns, her arms laden with extravagant dishes of all sorts. We live in the district most favoured by the Capitol, and even we don't get this kind of food. Cato and I both tuck in, eating away greedily at the delicious food.

"Woah, slow down," laughs Brutus, but he eats away madly too, it is the best thing we have ever eaten.

Conversation at the dinner table is casual. Who are your families, what is your life like, do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend sort of stuff. Cato reluctantly spills that we are dating, causing a scream to erupt form Mariestta. "You two are dating!? Is that why you volunteered?" she questions this then causes a tirade of questions about our relationship. It gets tiring, so I announce I'm tired and get up to bed. Cato follows.

I go to my room, and he begins to follow me in, "No," I whisper, "Come back later, I have a feeling we are being watched," he silently nods in agreement, kisses my forehead, and goes into his room.

I get changed out of my shorts into a soft, silk nightie. I have one like this at home… it was my mothers. This one reminds me of home. I let my chocolate hair out, and brush the knots out, leaving it to hang at my shoulders, like I do every night.

The door opens inwards, and a figure sneaks in and closes it quietly. He tackles me from behind, and I whack him in the face.

"Cato, please, I just want to go to sleep,"

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything else, I mean, this will be the last night we are together alone," he smirks, and I know what he means. We have never considered going this far before, but now I sort of agree with him.

"Fine," I agree.

I lie down with him next to me, he cups my face in his hands, and kisses me. I kiss back, his warm touch making my whole body tingle.

**Heeeeeey peoples! Ok, so, heeheehee, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was laughing as I wrote this :D hahaha, but anyway, I might not get Lust updated tonight, but I will try my best. I had to write Once in a Lifetime for ZLF88, and I started this earlier in the week, and had to continue working on it. So gooooo me! I have written I don't know how many words today, but I will make a start on Lust, and if I don't have it up tonight, it will be either tomorrow or the day after.**

**xx Minnie xx**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICCE

Ok, I am soooo sorry guys but my stories will be on hold for another 2 weeks... I have fractured some bone in my thumb, so my wrist and thumb are in a cast. It is a little hard to type like this... I will also be putting them on hold because where I live we are nearing the end of term 3 of the school year. So this means assessment time. WHAT FUN! not, it sucks, and there are so many assessments and exams to do, as well as this, well... i think I'll keep my sories on hold for a while, because I can't fail something in my first year of highschool. So anyway, I will catch up with you guys in 2 weeks when my cast is off and the school term over.


End file.
